Century IV
---- Century IV is the fourth century by Nostradamus. The first 53 quatrains were first published in 1555. The complete century appeared for the first time in 1557. Century IV ;1 :That of the remainder of blood unshed: :Venice demands that relief be given: :After having waited a very long time, :City delivered up at the first sound of the horn. ;2 :Because of death France will take to making a journey, :Fleet by sea, marching over the Pyrenees Mountains, :Spain in trouble, military people marching: :Some of the greatest Ladies carried off to France. ;3 :From Arras and Bourges many banners of Dusky Ones, :A greater number of Gascons to fight on foot, :Those along the Rhône will bleed the Spanish: :Near the mountain where Sagunto sits. ;4 :The impotent Prince angry, complaints and quarrels, :Rape and pillage, by cocks and Africans: :Great it is by land, by sea infinite sails, :Italy alone will be chasing Celts. ;5 :Cross, peace, under one the divine word accomplished, :Spain and Gaul will be united together: :Great disaster near, and combat very bitter: :No heart will be so hardy as not to tremble. ;6 :By the new clothes after the find is made, :Malicious plot and machination: :First will die he who will prove it, :Color Venetian trap. ;7 :The minor son of the great and hated Prince, :He will have a great touch of leprosy at the age of twenty: :Of grief his mother will die very sad and emaciated, :And he will die where the loose flesh falls. ;8 :The great city by prompt and sudden assault :Surprised at night, guards interrupted: :The guards and watches of Saint-Quentin :Slaughtered, guards and the portals broken. ;9 :The chief of the army in the middle of the crowd :Will be wounded by an arrow shot in the thighs, :When Geneva in tears and distress :Will be betrayed by Lausanne and the Swiss. ;10 :The young Prince falsely accused :Will plunge the army into trouble and quarrels: :The chief murdered for his support, :Scepter to pacify: then to cure scrofula. ;11. :He who will have the government of the great cope :Will be prevailed upon to perform several deeds: :The twelve red one who will come to soil the cloth, :Under murder, murder will come to be perpetrated. ;12 :The greater army put to flight in disorder, :Scarcely further will it be pursued: :Army reassembled and the legion reduced, :Then it will be chased out completely from the Gauls. ;13 :News of the greater loss reported, :The report will astonish the army: :Troops united against the revolted: :The double phalanx will abandon the great one. ;14 :The sudden death of the first personage :Will have caused a change and put another in the sovereignty: :Soon, late come so high and of low age, :Such by land and sea that it will be necessary to fear him. ;15 :From where they will think to make famine come, :From there will come the surfeit: :The eye of the sea through canine greed :For the one the other will give oil and wheat. ;16 :The city of liberty made servile: :Made the asylum of profligates and dreamers. :The King changed to them not so violent: :From one hundred become more than a thousand. ;17 :To change at Beaune, Nuits, Châlon and Dijon, :The duke wishing to improve the Carmelite nun :Marching near the river, fish, diver's beak :Will see the tail: the gate will be locked. ;18 :Some of those most lettered in the celestial facts :Will be condemned by illiterate princes: :Punished by Edict, hunted, like criminals, :And put to death wherever they will be found. ;19 :Before Rouen the siege laid by the Insubrians, :By land and sea the passages shut up: :By Hainaut and Flanders, by Ghent and those of Liége :Through cloaked gifts they will ravage the shores. ;20 :Peace and plenty for a long time the place will praise: :Throughout his realm the fleur-de-lis deserted: :Bodies dead by water, land one will bring there, :Vainly awaiting the good fortune to be buried there. ;21 :The change will be very difficult: :City and province will gain by the change: :Heart high, prudent established, chased out one cunning, :Sea, land, people will change their state. ;22 :The great army will be chased out, :In one moment it will be needed by the King: :The faith promised from afar will be broken, :He will be seen naked in pitiful disorder. ;23 :The legion in the marine fleet :Will burn lime, lodestone sulfur and pitch: :The long rest in the secure place: :Port Selyn and Monaco, fire will consume them. ;24 :Beneath the holy earth of a soul the faint voice heard, :Human flame seen to shine as divine: :It will cause the earth to be stained with the blood of the monks, :And to destroy the holy temples for the impure ones. ;25 :Lofty bodies endlessly visible to the eye, :Through these reasons they will come to obscure: :Body, forehead included, sense and head invisible, :Diminishing the sacred prayers. ;26 :The great swarm of bees will arise, :Such that one will not know whence they have come; :By night the ambush, the sentinel under the vines :City delivered by five babblers not naked. ;27 :Salon, Tarascon, Mausol, the arch of SEX., :Where the pyramid is still standing: :They will come to deliver the Prince of Annemark, :Redemption reviled in the temple of Artemis. ;28 :When Venus will be covered by the Sun, :Under the splendor will be a hidden form: :Mercury will have exposed them to the fire, :Through warlike noise it will be insulted. ;29 :The Sun hidden eclipsed by Mercury :Will be placed only second in the sky: :Of Vulcan Hermes will be made into food, :The Sun will be seen pure, glowing red and golden. ;30 :Eleven more times the Moon the Sun will not want, :All raised and lowered by degree: :And put so low that one will stitch little gold: :Such that after famine plague, the secret uncovered. ;31 :The Moon in the full of night over the high mountain, :The new sage with a lone brain sees it: :By his disciples invited to be immortal, :Eyes to the south. Hands in bosoms, bodies in the fire. ;32 :In the places and times of flesh giving way to fish, :The communal law will be made in opposition: :It will hold strongly the old ones, then removed from the midst, :Loving of Everything in Common put far behind. ;33 :Jupiter joined more to Venus than to the Moon :Appearing with white fullness: :Venus hidden under the whiteness of Neptune :Struck by Mars through the white stew. ;34 :The great one of the foreign land led captive, :Chained in gold offered to King Chyren: :He who in Ausonia, Milan will lose the war, :And all his army put to fire and sword. ;35 :The fire put out the virgins will betray :The greater part of the new band: :Lightning in sword and lance the lone Kings will guard :Etruria and Corsica, by night throat cut. ;36 :The new sports set up again in Gaul, :After victory in the Insubrian campaign: :Mountains of Hesperia, the great ones tied and trussed up: :Romania and Spain to tremble with fear. ;37 :The Gaul will come to penetrate the mountains by leaps: :He will occupy the great place of Insubria: :His army to enter to the greatest depth, :Genoa and Monaco will drive back the red fleet. ;38 :While he will engross the Duke, King and Queen :With the captive Byzantine chief in Samothrace: :Before the assault one will eat the order: :Reverse side metaled will follow the trail of the blood. ;39 :The Rhodians will demand relief, :Through the neglect of its heirs abandoned. :The Arab empire will reveal its course, :The cause set right again by Hesperia. ;40 :The fortresses of the besieged shut up, :Through gunpowder sunk into the abyss: :The traitors will all be stowed away alive, :Never did such a pitiful schism happen to the sextons. ;41 :Female sex captive as a hostage :Will come by night to deceive the guards: :The chief of the army deceived by her language :Will abandon her to the people, it will be pitiful to see. ;42 :Geneva and Langres through those of Chartres and Dôle :And through Grenoble captive at Montélimar :Seyssel, Lausanne, through fraudulent deceit, :They will betray them for sixty marks of gold. ;43 :Arms will be heard clashing in the sky: :That very same year the divine ones enemies: :They will want unjustly to discuss the holy laws: :Through lightning and war the complacent one put to death. ;44 :Two large ones of Mende, of Rodez and Milhau :Cahors, Limoges, Castres bad week :By night the entry, from Bordeaux an insult :Through Périgord at the peal of the bell. ;45 :Through conflict a King will abandon his realm: :The greatest chief will fail in time of need: :Dead, ruined few will escape it, :All cut up, one will be a witness to it. ;46 :The fact well defended by excellence, :Guard yourself Tours from your near ruin: :London and Nantes will make a defense through Reims :Not passing further in the time of the drizzle. ;47 :The savage black one when he will have tried :His bloody hand at fire, sword and drawn bows: :All of his people will be terribly frightened, :Seeing the greatest ones hung by neck and feet. ;48 :The fertile, spacious Ausonian plain :Will produce so many gadflies and locusts, :The solar brightness will become clouded, :All devoured, great plague to come from them. ;49 :Before the people blood will be shed, :Only from the high heavens will it come far: :But for a long time of one nothing will be heard, :The spirit of a lone one will come to bear witness against it. ;50 :Libra will see the Hesperias govern, :Holding the monarchy of heaven and earth: :No one will see the forces of Asia perished, :Only seven hold the hierarchy in order. ;51 :A Duke eager to follow his enemy :Will enter within impeding the phalanx: :Hurried on foot they will come to pursue so closely :That the day will see a conflict near Ganges. ;52 :In the besieged city men and woman to the walls, :Enemies outside the chief ready to surrender: :The wind will be strongly against the troops, :They will be driven away through lime, dust and ashes. ;53 :The fugitives and exiles recalled: :Fathers and sons great garnishing of the deep wells: :The cruel father and his people choked: :His far worse son submerged in the well. ;54 :Of the name which no Gallic King ever had :Never was there so fearful a thunderbolt, :Italy, Spain and the English trembling, :Very attentive to a woman and foreigners. ;55 :When the crow on the tower made of brick :For seven hours will continue to scream: :Death foretold, the statue stained with blood, :Tyrant murdered, people praying to their Gods. ;56 :After the victory of the raving tongue, :The spirit tempered in tranquillity and repose: :Throughout the conflict the bloody victor makes orations, :Roasting the tongue and the flesh and the bones. ;57 :Ignorant envy upheld before the great King, :He will propose forbidding the writings: :His wife not his wife tempted by another, :Twice two more neither skill nor cries. ;58 :To swallow the burning Sun in the throat, :The Etruscan land washed by human blood: :The chief pail of water, to lead his son away, :Captive lady conducted into Turkish land. ;59 :Two beset in burning fervor: :By thirst for two full cups extinguished, :The fort filed, and an old dreamer, :To the Genevans he will show the track from Nira. ;60 :The seven children left in hostage, :The third will come to slaughter his child: :Because of his son two will be pierced by the point, :Genoa, Florence, he will come to confuse them. ;61 :The old one mocked and deprived of his place, :By the foreigner who will suborn him: :Hands of his son eaten before his face, :His brother to Chartres, Orléans Rouen will betray. ;62 :A colonel with ambition plots, :He will seize the greatest army, :Against his Prince false invention, :And he will be discovered under his arbor. ;63 :The Celtic army against the mountaineers, :Those who will be learned and able in bird-calling: :Peasants will soon work fresh presses, :All hurled on the sword's edge. ;64 :The transgressor in bourgeois garb, :He will come to try the King with his offense: :Fifteen soldiers for the most part bandits, :Last of life and chief of his fortune. ;65 :Towards the deserter of the great fortress, :After he will have abandoned his place, :His adversary will exhibit very great prowess, :The Emperor soon dead will be condemned. ;66 :Under the feigned color of seven shaven heads :Diverse spies will be scattered: :Wells and fountains sprinkled with poisons, :At the fort of Genoa devourers of men. ;67 :The year that Saturn and Mars are equal fiery, :The air very dry parched long meteor: :Through secret fires a great place blazing from burning heat, :Little rain, warm wind, wars, incursions. ;68 :The two greatest ones of Asia and of Africa, :From the Rhine and Lower Danube they will be said to have come, :Cries, tears at Malta and the Ligurian side. ;69 :The exiles will hold the great city, :The citizens dead, murdered and driven out: :Those of Aquileia will promise Parma :To show them the entry through the untracked places. ;70 :Quite contiguous to the great Pyrenees mountains, :One to direct a great army against the Eagle: :Veins opened, forces exterminated, :As far as Pau will he come to chase the chief. ;71 :In place of the bride the daughters slaughtered, :Murder with great error no survivor to be: :Within the well vestals inundated, :The bride extinguished by a drink of Aconite. ;72 :Those of Nîmes through Agen and Lectoure :At Saint-Félix will hold their parliament: :Those of Bazas will come at the unhappy hour :To seize Condom and Marsan promptly. ;73 :The great nephew by force will test :The treaty made by the pusillanimous heart: :The Duke will try Ferrara and Asti, :When the pantomime will take place in the evening. ;74 :Those of lake Geneva and of Mâcon: :All assembled against those of Aquitaine: :Many Germans many more Swiss, :They will be routed along with those of the Humane. ;75 :Ready to fight one will desert, :The chief adversary will obtain the victory: :The rear guard will make a defense, :The faltering ones dead in the white territory. ;76 :The people of Agen by those of Périgord :Will be vexed, holding as far as the Rhône: :The union of Gascons and Bigorre :To betray the temple, the priest giving his sermon. ;77 :Selin monarch Italy peaceful, :Realms united by the Christian King of the World: :Dying he will want to lie in Blois soil, :After having chased the pirates from the sea. ;78 :The great army of the civil struggle, :By night Parma to the foreign one discovered, :Seventy-nine murdered in the town, :The foreigners all put to the sword. ;79 :Blood Royal flee, Monheurt, Mas, Aiguillon, :The Landes will be filled by Bordelais, :Navarre, Bigorre points and spurs, :Deep in hunger to devour acorns of the cork oak. ;80 :Near the great river, great ditch, earth drawn out, :In fifteen parts will the water be divided: :The city taken, fire, blood, cries, sad conflict, :And the greatest part involving the coliseum. ;81 :Promptly will one build a bridge of boats, :To pass the army of the great Belgian Prince: :Poured forth inside and not far from Brussels, :Passed beyond, seven cut up by pike. ;82 :A throng approaches coming from Slavonia, :The old Destroyer the city will ruin: :He will see his Romania quite desolated, :Then he will not know how to put out the great flame. ;83 :Combat by night the valiant captain :Conquered will flee few people conquered: :His people stirred up, sedition not in vain, :His own son will hold him besieged. ;84 :A great one of Auxerre will die very miserable, :Driven out by those who had been under him: :Put in chains, behind a strong cable, :In the year that Mars, Venus and Sun are in conjunction in summer. ;85 :The white coal will be chased by the black one, :Made prisoner led to the dung cart, :Moor Camel on twisted feet, :Then the younger one will blind the hobby falcon. ;86 :The year that Saturn will be conjoined in Aquarius :With the Sun, the very powerful King :Will be received and anointed at Reims and Aix, :After conquests he will murder the innocent. ;87 :A King's son learned in many languages, :Different from his senior in the realm: :His handsome father understood by the greater son, :He will cause his principal adherent to perish. ;88 :Anthony by name great by the filthy fact :Of Lousiness wasted to his end: :One who will want to be desirous of lead, :Passing the port he will be immersed by the elected one. ;89 :Thirty of London will conspire secretly :Against their King, the enterprise on the bridge: :He and his satellites will have a distaste for death, :A fair King elected, native of Frisia. ;90 :The two armies will be unable to unite at the walls, :In that instant Milan and Pavia to tremble: :Hunger, thirst, doubt will come to plague them very strongly :They will not have a single morsel of meat, bread or victuals. ;91 :For the Gallic Duke compelled to fight in the duel, :The ship of Melilla will not approach Monaco, :Wrongly accused, perpetual prison, :His son will strive to reign before his death. ;92 :The head of the valiant captain cut off, :It will be thrown before his adversary: :His body hung on the sail-yard of the ship, :Confused it will flee by oars against the wind. ;93 :A serpent seen near the royal bed, :It will be by the lady at night the dogs will not bark: :Then to be born in France a Prince so royal, :Come from heaven all the Princes will see him. ;94 :Two great brothers will be chased out of Spain, :The elder conquered under the Pyrenees mountains: :The sea to redden, Rhône, bloody Lake Geneva from Germany, :Narbonne, Béziers contaminated by Agde. ;95 :The realm left to two they will hold it very briefly, :Three years and seven months passed by they will make war: :The two Vestals will rebel in opposition, :Victor the younger in the land of Brittany. ;96 :The elder sister of the British Isle :Will be born fifteen years before her brother, :Because of her promise procuring verification, :She will succeed to the kingdom of the balance. ;97 :The year that Mercury, Mars, Venus in retrogression, :The line of the great Monarch will not fail: :Elected by the Portuguese people near Cadiz, :One who will come to grow very old in peace and reign. ;98 :Those of Alba will pass into Rome, :By means of Langres the multitude muffled up, :Marquis and Duke will pardon no man, :Fire, blood, smallpox no water the crops to fail. ;99 :The valiant elder son of the King's daughter, :He will hurl back the Celts very far, :Such that he will cast thunderbolts, so many in such an array :Few and distant, then deep into the Hesperias. ;100 :From the celestial fire on the Royal edifice, :When the light of Mars will go out, :Seven months great war, people dead through evil :Rouen, Evreux the King will not fail. fr:Centurie IV Category:The Prophecies